Support structures may be used to create seals against fluid flow between portions of the inside diameter of conduit, such as casing, and the outside diameter of a packing element used on a packer. Support structures have been used in oil and gas wells, but they may be used in other types of conduit as well. While it is known to include a support structure in a packer assembly, packers are often unable to remain effective under high pressure due to high compressive loads applied to these support structures. Particularly because these support structures have not been bonded into place, when subjected to intense pressure, the support structures may not remain in place. As such, one side of the packing element buckles in toward the mandrel of the packer and away from the inside of the conduit or casing and causes leakage of fluids and gases.
Generally, a multiple element packer offers more sealing points and provides greater reliability under high pressure. To the contrary, single element packers are known to buckle on one side towards the inside of the packer and away from the inner wall of the conduit or casing when set in a conduit and compressed under high pressures. Consequently, buckling of the packer leads to leaking of fluids and gas, and failure of down-hole equipment.